Where to now?
by ssutherland13
Summary: Eleven years have passed since Sesshomaru brought Rin back from death as a child. A chance moment brings with it a question: Are Sesshomaru's feelings for Rin developing into more than friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Where to now?

Rin sat up quickly in a sweat from the nightmare that still occasionally plagued her sleep. In it, she was surrounded by wolves. They leered hungrily at her with glowing eyes and lolling tongues right before pouncing. In the dream she could feel their teeth sink into her flesh. The memory of her death still hung in the back of her mind, a cruel reminder of her own mortal weakness. Eleven years had now passed since that day. That day she had felt her soul leave her body. She was swimming in ether, and far from being at peace; she felt torment. A light cut through the fog surrounding her, and warmth filled her. After that, pain, as her lungs filled with air. How was it that she couldn't even think to feel fear when she saw him there? Despite his sword outstretched toward her, she was certain he had saved her. He was, in that moment, the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She suspected that she knew why he had done it. When she first met him, he had been injured, and it had been her caring for him. Maybe, he had never had someone show him such kindness before. Maybe, he had never needed it. Lord Sesshomaru was strong, and always seemed determined to never let any weakness show. Theirs was a relationship based on concern. He would never allow harm to come to her, and she would never leave his side.

The embers from the campfire were getting low, and the chilly night air caused Rin to shiver. She saw Jaken and Ah-Un curled up away from the fire, and her eyes scanned the clearing for Lord Sesshomaru. He wasn't there. Rin knew he must be somewhere nearby. Some nights he would disappear for hours at a time. If there was trouble though, he appeared as if out of nowhere to come to their rescue.

Judging by the dim light cresting the horizon, Rin figured it was about an hour from sunrise. Lord Sesshomaru would soon return, and they could continue their journey. She stretched out her arms, yawned, and left the clearing in search of a good spot to relieve herself.

Rin straightened her kimono and next proceeded to the small river that ran by their camp. It would be good, she thought, to catch some fish for later. The group would be moving away from the water, and she was not sure how easy food would be to find where they were going. Rin realized quickly how much deeper this section of stream was compared to the area she had been in the previous night. She could not simply wade in to fish. Rin undid her kimono and folded her clothes, setting them on a large rock by the bank. The water felt cool and good on her skin. Rin smiled to herself as her arms broke through the water, propelling her toward the middle of the river. There was a shallow area in the center that she thought might be a good spot to catch fish in. Her feet touched the bottom and she walked forward until the water merely grazed her thighs.

The fish were plentiful. Having caught six of a good size, Rin began to make her way in the direction of the bank. Her thoughts wandered, and she did not pay much attention to her step. As she waded, her foot shifted stones in the river and the sudden loss of balance startled Rin, causing her to cry out in alarm.

Sesshomaru had not found what he was looking for. The witch they had encountered days before had left her scent all over the area, but a lead was difficult to find. He had no doubt that they would encounter her again. The hag had stolen something from him and he intended to retrieve it. Sesshomaru knew that a few human villages lay to the south. They would need to cross through the forest, and Sesshomaru despised the idea of dealing with humans, but it was the most likely path for the witch to take. He would need to keep a close eye on Rin though, the forest was known for being inhabited by demons.

As he made his way back to camp, Rin's cry pierced the air. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat, and without time to think, he was running. Relief overcame him when he reached the tree line by the river and saw Rin in the middle of the water, standing, sputtering up swallowed water, and holding up a tidy string of fish. There was no danger there.

It was then that he noticed her form. At eighteen, she had visibly become a woman. Her full breasts perked with small nipples, hard from the cold water. Her hips were slender with a small, seductively feminine curve. Her long hair was slicked back, and the droplets of water rolled down her body, glistening in the early morning light. Sesshomaru felt a rolling heat build in his belly and a new desire well up.

She hadn't seen him. He turned back and walked toward camp. Yes, it was true that he cared for her, but taking a human woman as a mate was something altogether different. His father had done so, and so tainted their royal bloodline by fathering the half-breed Inuyasha. No matter how he felt about Rin, he could not do the same. Still, the image of her floated in his mind, difficult to ignore.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha.

Where to now?

Jaken wasn't sure why Lord Sesshomaru still insisted on his following Rin when Lord Sesshomaru had other business to attend to. It was true that the witch had caused some trouble lately, and after all, Rin was only a human. But, she was no longer the small child that always needed protection. He had seen the girl accomplish amazing feats for one such as herself, and at times even he was found to be grudgingly impressed.

What concerned him most now was Lord Sesshomaru's strange behavior of late. Why were they to be left in this lowly human village while Lord Sesshomaru hunted down the witch all by himself? What if his Lord were injured? Jaken's mind swirled with the possibilities, each one more horrifying than the last. No, he decided. It might earn him a lump on the head, but he could not stand by and let his Lord go into battle alone. First he would find Rin, and then they would find Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin stared at the silk kimono longingly. It wasn't practical for her travels, she knew. Silver threads woven into the blue fabric reminded her of Sesshomaru's hair, dancing in air as he flew through the sky. A part of her ached at the thought that he was so far from her now.

The witch appeared on the road fifteen days ago. She had claimed to be a healer who had heard of the Tenseiga's powers and wished to meet the demon who wielded such a great sword. Lord Sesshomaru was unimpressed with the woman and told her to be off. Rin was sure at the time that it was the end of the matter. That night however, a demon attacked camp. The creature was quick, one that shifted form as if it were both snake and mist. Sesshomaru drew his Bakusaiga and slew the demon easily. It was then that he realized the Tenseiga was missing.

Rin knew what the sword meant to him. She, perhaps better than anyone. As Lord of the Western Lands, he had to demand the respect of demons who had none for humans, but she knew where his heart truly lay. It was hard for Rin to imagine the Tenseiga being used for evil. Sesshomaru would never let it go though.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jaken approach quickly. Rin recognized the look on his face the moment she saw him.

"Rin! We must leave at once! I have a terrible feeling about this witch. Lord Sesshomaru could be in danger!" Jaken panted.

Rin hesitated, thinking about their orders and her own desire to go after him.

"Lord Sesshomaru told us to stay here." She said, her words coming out uncertain.

"Yes, yes, but I do believe we must this time."

Rin glanced back at the kimono.

"Alright. But, if he is angry you have to explain."

Jaken groaned inwardly, then resigned himself to his fate.

Minutes later the shop owner, an elderly man, realized a certain silk kimono had been stolen.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha.

Where to now?

Sesshomaru felt as if his body was suddenly much heavier. This was a new sensation, and one he did not relish. His powers allowed him immunity to poisons but whatever the witch had done to him had caused this response. He struggled to lift his sword as his knees buckled under him. She stood only a short distance away, laughing cruelly.

"Yes, young Lord, your sword can do many things." She smiled wickedly and caressed the blade. "You feel my corruption spreading? The sword is linked to you, I see."

The Tenseiga glowed with a strange dark light Sesshomaru had never seen before. The witch walked forward.

"I may even keep you…"

"You will die." Sesshomaru forced the words out a moment before his mouth too succumbed to paralysis.

She hovered over his upturned face.

"No, I will never die. I will slay the guardians and rule Hell and Earth."

It was the flash of green light that told Rin that she and Jaken were going the right way. Before long, they stood at the entrance to a cave. Rubble, and demon blood covered the ground. Cautiously, Rin picked her way forward. Jaken cowered behind.

The woman standing over Lord Sesshomaru was by far younger than the witch they had encountered on the road. But, Rin was certain they were the same. Her hair was short and shown with a blue light. The Tenseiga in her hand swirled with darkness. Rin's breath caught in her chest. Sesshomaru didn't look like he could move. How was that possible? She wondered. His expression was tense and focused despite the agony Rin was sure he felt. She had to do something.

Turning back to Jaken, she whispered "Do you remember when I was small, and you helped me sometimes to steal food?"

Jaken looked at Rin and nodded. "But, Rin, this is no time for reminiscing. We must save Lord Sesshomaru!"

"That is just what we'll do Jaken. I'm going to need your help."

He couldn't turn his head, but Sesshomaru could hear, and he could definitely smell them. He wanted to tell Rin to leave, that she had no business being there, that it was too dangerous for her. He had had his own misgivings about her resuming travel with him. She would have been safer staying in the human village, but it had been painful to leave her. Perhaps that was why he gave in. Sesshomaru cursed his own weakness. That weakness would get Rin killed; he might truly lose her this time.

Jaken's voice cut through the air as he ran up to Sesshomaru. "My Lord! Oh, what has happened to you?!" He turned to the witch. "What do you plan to do with my Lord? And how is it that you are no longer the old woman I saw before?"

The witch laughed, tossing her head. " My powers have grown, and they shall be greater still. Your Lord Sesshomaru was no match for my deception, it's so easy to underestimate an old woman, isn't it?"

"You're not the only one who's been underestimated." Rin stood behind the woman, Tenseiga in hand.

"What?!" The witch looked down at her hand, in it, a thick branch was grasped tightly. Anger replaced gloating, and she flew at the girl, intending to tear her apart.

What had returned in that moment was enough. No sooner than the witch reached Rin, she felt Sesshomaru's claws rip through her. He crumpled to his knees, not having had regained his full strength yet.

Rin sank down in front of Sesshomaru and flung her arms around his neck, dropping the sword. He wrapped his arms around around her waist and held her, her scent intoxicating him. He could feel her heart beating fast along with his, and for a moment, he wished that he could hold her that way forever.

When they parted, he saw that her cheeks were flushed, and her soft brown eyes glistened. For a moment he felt lost in them. Sesshomaru knew he could not send her back to the village. She belonged by his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know that you told Rin and I not to look for you," Jaken interrupted. "But, I was so very worried. And, look, it seems it is good that we did! That witch had you right in her grasp!"

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and crossed over to his servant. Rin did not envy Jaken the headache he received.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha.

Where to now?

The kimono Rin had stolen wasn't quite like the ones Sesshomaru had brought her in the past. They had been pretty, but this one…

Rin fingered the silk edge that grazed across her thigh. The material felt cool and light against her skin. She wondered what Lord Sesshomaru would think of it. He had visited occasionally at the village, but his stays were brief and far between. He didn't seem to notice how much she had changed. To wear a kimono such as this, she felt, was a bit daring.

She couldn't just tell him about the way her heart fluttered whenever he turned and glanced at her. She couldn't say out loud that at night she imagined his strong arms around her, the way they had been in that cave so recently. If she went that far, she was afraid he would send her away again.

Her cheeks flushed at the thought of him seeing her in the silk garment. Rin closed her eyes and imagined Lord Sesshomaru's eyes moving slowly down her body, lingering on her subtle curves made sensuous in the clinging folds of her dress. The image made her shudder.

Entering camp, Rin saw that Jaken and Ah-Un were sleeping soundly. Lord Sesshomaru lingered by the tree line of the clearing. Rin sat down by the campfire and stroked the embers with a stick, trying to keep her mind still.

Sesshomaru saw the way the bottom edge of Rin's kimono had risen up when she sat down by the fire. It was all too easy to picture what was hidden only a few inches higher. His desires resurfaced, and he felt the now familiar, maddening heat build within him once more. He had to fight it. But how? He knew he needed her with him. But, whenever she was near, his thoughts devolved into fantasies. Never had he thought it was possible for himself to develop feelings for a human, but Rin changed that. And, what had he expected- that she would remain a child forever?

Sesshomaru paced restlessly. The motion was not characteristic of the calm demeanor that he usually presented. Sesshomaru hoped Rin would not take note of it. She must have gotten the kimono in the human village. But, why would she choose to wear something so delicate and slight to travel in? Unless… Sesshomaru stopped pacing. Rin wanted to be admired.

Rin sighed, and stretched out, staring at the low-flickering flames. It had been a long day and she thought to herself that she should really try to sleep. Closing her eyes, she almost didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind. Sesshomaru sank down next to her, and she was surprised to feel his arm wrap itself around her waist.

Rin could feel his breath graze her ear before she heard him murmur her name. Just that was enough to cause a small moan to escape her lips.

Her smell caused his heart to beat faster, but when she moaned… Sesshomaru wasn't sure how much he could take. He lowered his lips to her neck and gently kissed her there. The tip of his tongue traced her skin teasingly. Rin shivered in pleasure, and Sesshomaru heard her whisper "Lord Sesshomaru, please don't stop…"

Rin could feel her Lord Sesshomaru growing hard, pressed tight against her back. The arm he had wrapped around her waist slid down, and his hand caressed the inside of her thigh. She moaned again and placed her hand on his, guiding it up to feel how wet he had made her. His fingers grazed her folds, then pressed between, moving rhythmically over her swollen flesh.

Usually, Sesshomaru prided himself on his self-constraint. This time, however, he had no desire to hold himself back any longer. With a low growl, he turned Rin onto her back, and positioned himself above her. Sesshomaru's lips covered Rin's in a deep kiss, his tongue pushing hard against hers. With one hand he lifted the kimono up above Rin's hips, then he worked himself free.

If her mouth had not been so occupied, Rin would have yelped from the initial pain. Sesshomaru's thrust held no hesitation, and Rin could feel herself tear. He filled her to the point she thought she would burst. Then, as she became adjusted to his size, ecstasy rolled through her.

Rin was so tight. Sesshomaru knew it had hurt when he shoved himself into her. It had felt so good, that he was almost finished by it. Now her hips were moving quickly against his. Sesshomaru had one hand tangled in Rin's hair and with the other, he thumbed a hard, perky nipple. His teeth clipped Rin's lip and she moaned louder.

Sesshomaru could taste her blood on his tongue, and his frenzy increased. The need to posses Rin overwhelmed him. He felt her back arch, driving him deeper in. Rin's body twitched as he felt her tighten and pulse. It was too much. Sesshomaru burst inside of her. Sesshomaru stayed on top of Rin, buried deep inside her core, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. Slowly, she caught her breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She ventured.

"Yes, Rin."

"Can we do that again?"

Sesshomaru's lips met Rin's softly.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha.

Where to now?

Jaken was not sure exactly what he was looking at. Lord Sesshomaru lay next to the dying fire with Rin's face buried in his bare chest. Sesshomaru's fur covered them both, and Jaken could see stray articles of clothing strewn on the ground. He had never seen Sesshomaru sleep so soundly.

Jaken was shocked when he awakened to find them together. He would not have guessed that Lord Sesshomaru desired the girl in such a manner. It was almost unbelievable. And to think, that Lord Sesshomaru had not even considered his loyal servant Jaken, sleeping so close nearby. It was inconsiderately indecent.

The sun was stretching across the horizon, and the sky grew brighter. They would need to be on their way soon, but Jaken wondered if it would be wise to wake his Lord now. And what did this mean as far as Rin's station? Jaken felt flustered at the notion that he might be required to serve the foolish human girl. Surely Lord Sesshomaru would never consider marriage to a human, even if that human was Rin. No, this must have been a simple diversion, not anything serious. Jaken immediately felt better. Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken was sure, knew full well the difficulties that could occur if he were to take a human wife. With his own fears quelled, Jaken happily began readying Ah-Un for travel.

Sesshomaru stirred and woke to the sound of Jaken's humming. Rin was pressed tightly against him, her legs intertwined with his. Her bare breasts pressed against his skin, and he was hard, feeling himself rub against her belly as she shifted in her sleep. In a low voice, so as not to wake Rin, he addressed Jaken.

Once they were alone, Sesshomaru tucked a hand under Rin's chin, and tilted her head up to his mouth.

When Rin had drifted off to sleep that previous night, she had hoped that she would not wake to find it had all been only some beautiful dream. So, when she woke to Lord Sesshomaru's lips against her's, the relief was overwhelming.

She kissed him back, and despite how sore she felt, her body responded favorably toward him. He was less urgent than the night before. She was grateful for that. He took his time running his hands over her flushed skin.

When he lowered his head to her chest and took her breast in his mouth, caressing her nipple with his tongue she groaned loudly. Rin felt Sesshomaru press his tip against her opening, and she gasped as he entered her slowly. His eyes locked on hers. She could see him perfectly now in the morning light. He was so devastatingly handsome.

Rin had the distinct thought that with his strength, Lord Sesshomaru could easily rip her apart, and the memory of how fierce he had been with her that first time excited her. She pressed him more urgently, now wanting to tease his demon blood to a frenzy. Boldly, Rin shoved Sesshomaru onto his back straddling his hips and growled at him the same way he had at her.

Sesshomaru was not sure what Rin was trying to do, but something within him stirred. Was she challenging him? Amusement coupled with a deep hunger seized Sesshomaru. His hands were no longer gentle when he grabbed her waist, lifting her up.

A small, surprised cry escaped Rin's lips as Sesshomaru turned her around, shoving her face toward the ground. He slammed into her with enough force to cause a sharp bolt of pain rip through her. Rin felt Sesshomaru's hand take hold of her hair and yank her head back. Tears welled in her eyes, but soon a moan left Rin's lips as the thrill of feeling Lord Sesshomaru's power over her took hold.

"Is this what you want, Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice was heavy with desire.

"Lord… Lord Sesshomaru… Ahhhh!" Rin was pushed to the very edge.

The spasms wracked her slender body and Sesshomaru let himself go, matching her rhythm as she squeezed him unbearably tight with each pulse.

When Sesshomaru released his grip, Rin collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Sesshomaru stood, staring down at her. He had liked that a little too much. He would have to be more careful with Rin. She didn't understand how easy it would be to really hurt her. If he did that, he would never be able to forgive himself.

They dressed, and Sesshomaru left to retrieve Jaken and Ah-Un. The group would have a long road ahead of them, they could not afford to be sidetracked so easily in the future. It would be dangerous, but this was the only way Sesshomaru would be able to ensure Rin's future now. Sesshomaru would be making a visit home.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha.

Where to now?

Rin hummed to herself in an effort to ease her nerves. It had been years ago, but she still recognized the route they took. Lord Sesshomaru had been on edge the past couple of days, not leaving her side for more than a few minutes at a time. This was not something Rin was used to, but she couldn't complain either. Jaken seemed to be tense as well. Rin had seen the imp pacing and muttering inaudibly to himself whenever they stopped to rest. She wanted to question Lord Sesshomaru about his decision to make the journey, but she was afraid of what he might say. Rin trusted him to keep her safe, it was just that… The memory of large teeth and cold shadows caused Rin pause. She knew that the place they were headed to could be dangerous for a human.

Sesshomaru halted suddenly and sniffed the air. While his face held no hint of concern, his thoughts sharpened their concentration on a particular odor. There were demons nearby and… human blood. After telling Rin and Jaken to wait, Sesshomaru pressed toward the highest concentration of scent. A few, small huts rested at the bottom of a narrow valley. Two demons clad in armor stood outside of the largest hut. One was tall, and covered in thick, dark fur. His eyes glowered menacingly at a small huddle of terrified humans. The other demon was female with long, red hair that swished at her waist, and pointed features revealing sharp teeth as she smiled at her companion.

The corner of Sesshomaru's lip twitched in irritation. Several of these small human camps bordered the demon city that was at the heart of the western territories. The Inu no Taisho had created a truce between the close human settlements and the city within that had been profitable to residing demons for purposes of trade as well as providing a barrier of protection from other humans who sought to enter and attack. From what Sesshomaru recalled, the settlements had been managed by hardier humans than what he now saw. The ones who cowered before these two lowly demons did not look like the strong warriors the truce had been forged with. Sesshomaru turned, about to leave, and then stopped. True, it was unlikely that this particular village was of any use, but the insult to his father's edict could not be ignored.

Sesshomaru had planned to reassert his position upon returning, and the opportunity to make a statement could prove useful. It would be nothing to slay one and allow the other to escape to spread his message; the heir to the Western Lands had returned. He would claim his title. Once any challengers were dispatched, and Sesshomaru was confident that his power was great enough now to manage it, his word would be indisputable. None could challenge his will in the Western Lands. Rin would finally be safe.

Rin held the small fruit in her hand out to Jaken. "Try it, Master Jaken. It's very sweet."

Jaken took the fruit. "I don't know how you can eat right now, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is returning home and his home is no place for a weak human girl." Jaken took a bite of the fruit. "This is good! Anyway, the city will be dangerous for you. You must stay close by me so that I may protect you with my Staff of Two Heads. Lord Sesshomaru would be very cross with me if anything happened to you. Oh, I don't even want to think about it!" Jaken shuddered.

Rin smiled. "Stop worrying Master Jaken. I am not afraid."

"That is because you are a foolish girl. Lord Sesshomaru cannot always be looking after you. If he has chosen to take his title so soon, he may have his hands full enough with contenders. You will only get in the way. I have no doubt that Lord Sesshomaru will claim his birthright, but he cannot do that and watch over a silly girl!"

"Jaken." the smooth voice held a dangerous undertone.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed, his lip trembling in anticipation of reprimand.

Rin frowned. What contenders did Sesshomaru have to face? From what she understood, he was the only true heir of his father's title. The only one Rin could even imagine was Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother Inuyasha, and she was fairly sure he wasn't interested. Despite her confusion, Rin was excited. She had believed that she would not live to see Sesshomaru rule. Now, that could change. Would she still travel on the road with him then? Would Lord Sesshomaru lead armies of demons like his father?

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, turning to her. "You must not wander. We will be entering the city soon. Do everything I say, and do not speak unless necessary. You will be a temptation to many."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, her face worried but determined. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

He closed the distance between them and placed his hand gently on her cheek. "I will not allow anyone to take you from me. If they try, they will die."

Rin's heart fluttered as Sesshomaru tilted his head down, and brushed his lips against hers. She had him, Lord Sesshomaru, and he would always be her protector. And now, she thought, he was even more than that.

Jaken watched the scene with growing apprehension. He would do all in his power to look after the girl. His very position might soon depend on it.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha.

Where to now?

Rin was well accustomed to demons, but the sheer number of them in the city was overwhelming even for her. The number of dog demons surprised Rin as well. She had not met many besides Lord Sesshomaru, but here there were many. Some stared at her, others at Sesshomaru as they passed by. Rin could hear them whisper amongst themselves. When she had gone before with Sesshomaru to the castle where his mother lived, they had flown above, not walked through the city.

Her heart jumped when a street vendor loudly offered to cook Rin for Sesshomaru at a reasonable price. Sesshomaru's hand found hers as he declined, and she soon found herself being dragged along at a more insistent rate.

The castle loomed ahead, daunting and cold in appearance, with expansive stone walkways and pillars. Rin let out an involuntary gasp when she saw Sesshomaru's mother approach. She barely remembered the woman, but she felt a tremor of fear run through her, despite the knowledge that it had been his mother who had restored Rin's life the second time she died. Rin also knew that she had been responsible for her death in the first place.

"I had not been expecting you, Sesshomaru." The woman stated without a trace of warmth.

Her eyes fixed on Rin.

"I see that your pet has grown up. Humans do mature so quickly."

"I have returned to claim my title, as is my right to do. You have ruled since father's death, but it is time that I succeed him." Sesshomaru's replied tensely.

His mother sighed. "My own son has come to overthrow me then, has he? I did expect you would desire the title someday, but you are hardly prepared for it. You have spent centuries wandering the countryside, attempting to gain power, with never a consideration as to the responsibilities you would face leading."

Sesshomaru's mouth tightened into a hard line. "The decision is not yours. If I must kill you, I will."

"How ungrateful you are! Well, I would not willingly give up my position without being certain that you were capable."

Sesshomaru's claws lengthened.

"That said," she continued, "Perhaps I might be convinced, were you to pass the trials…" Her eyes moved toward Rin. "Of course, if that is not acceptable, we can always fight. But, I know your weaknesses, and you know none of mine. The disadvantage would be to you, my son."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. The trials his mother spoke of were not to be taken lightly. "Very well. You shall have your trials. They will stand as a testament to my power."

Sesshomaru's mother smiled slightly and shook her head. "The tests will not be of your power. They will try your mind and spirit. If you do not succeed, it will break you."

"I am ready."

Rin stared at Sesshomaru, a bit entranced by his confident, cool demeanor. She was worried for him, but if anyone could handle this, he could. Secretly she hoped to witness the trials, whatever they entailed. Her hand reached forward and took his, Sesshomaru's fingers interlinking with Rin's. He squeezed her hand firmly.

Rin had never had anyone wait on her before, so it felt strange to be presented with a handmaiden. The girl was a fox demon, and rather small at that. Her face remained passive during their introduction, only breaking into an expression of overt curiosity when she and Rin were left alone. She reminded Rin a little of Shippo, only somewhat taller.

The room Rin was to stay in was another matter altogether. A rather foreign and imposing bed lay to the center of the space, and large balcony windows opened facing the courtyard. A separate washroom accompanied the expansive bedroom as well. The walls were decorated with calligraphy and other paintings. Although, Rin was not sure what to make of it; she was, at the same time, curious to explore, and afraid to touch anything.

The fox demon crinkled her nose at Rin, examining her. "My lady, you must bathe, and I will find more suitable dress for you. You look like a common human peasant in these rags."

Rin blushed in embarrassment.

"I haven't offended you have I? I was selected by your Lord to attend you. I was told that you would approve of my service, even if I do speak my mind. Some of the other ladies don't care for it, or the idea of a small fox demon attending them. But, I have never waited on a human before. They must be ready to dismiss me!"

Rin giggled. "I like you, alright. And I have a friend who is a fox demon too. Maybe you can help me look better for Lord Sesshomaru. What is your name?"

The demon's face lit up in a smile. "Emi."

"Alright Emi, make me pretty!"

Sesshomaru watched as the large chamber was prepared for the ritual. The first draught was set at the center of the room and prepared for his taking. The concoction would be fatal to another, he knew. But, his own blood could resist that outcome. It would be a passage of the mind alone. When everything had been prepared, Sesshomaru stepped forward.

Initially there was only a feeling of numbness in his extremities, then the wall before him shifted and changed. He was younger now, standing at the edge of a battle, watching his father fight. The Dog General's true form flew through the air, twisting and slashing at a large dragon. He wanted to help his father, but one of the soldiers grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Your father has ordered you to stay, Sesshomaru. You are only to observe." He growled.

The dragon twisted in the air and lunged forward, taking his father's neck in its jaws. Sesshomaru could hear the crunch as the dragon tore into his father's neck, spilling his blood. Inu no Taisho's body fell to the ground, motionless, and Sesshomaru found himself crying out in anguish. The soldier grabbed him roughly and yelled that they must retreat. Fear filled Sesshomaru, then anger.

"No."

"Young Lord, you are your father's only heir, you must leave now with your life!"

Sesshomaru's claws and teeth extended as he shifted form. Compared to his father, he seemed no more than a puppy. The dragon laughed.

"So you want to fight me as well?" The dragon taunted. "I will enjoy tearing you apart."

Sesshomaru leaped at the dragon searching for a weak spot. He could not let it hit him either. The dragon's scales were like armor, but Sesshomaru had no such protection.

Rin looked at her reflection, amazed. She had never considered herself beautiful before, but the woman who gazed back at her did not look like a common, orphan. Her kimono mixed green and blue embroidery over white fabric. Elegantly, it draped her form.

"Wow" Rin murmured, breathless.

"This is much better!" Emi exclaimed, placing a large flower in Rin's hair as a finishing touch. "Even the demons will be jealous."

"I want to show Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, then saw the look on Emi's face.

Emi shook her head. "You can't, not now. He's undergoing the trials."

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin demanded.

Emi shifted uncomfortably, then told her.

Jaken found himself knocked to the ground when the door to Rin's chamber burst open suddenly. He felt a sudden grip of panic as he watched her run down the hallway. If Rin was going where he thought she was, she would surely be in danger. He picked himself up and ran after her.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha.

Where to now?

Sesshomaru's lunge moved him just out of the way of the dragon's talons, and closer to its belly. One of his fangs had already been shattered against the hard scales, but he would not make such a mistake again. He focused his claws on the seam of the dragon's scales looking for a place to pry them from the creature's body. An opening presented itself as the demon reared back, and he took it, slashing at the thin space. Sesshomaru focused his strength, rending the armored scale back. Something cut deeply into Sesshomaru's side, but he forced his way past the dragon's flesh, barely feeling pain. He would kill this demon who struck his father down, even if it killed him too.

Rin almost collided with a guard as she turned the corner of the hall leading up to the great chamber. Ahead, she saw Sesshomaru's mother, as well as other demons gathered in what looked to be mounting anticipation. Sesshomaru's growls and snarls combined with the sounds of rocks smashing. The floor tremored. Rin felt her throat tighten and she hurried closer to see.

It lay dying at his feet, the long body disintegrating slowly. The dragon's eyes locked on Sesshomaru's.

"You don't know what you have done. I would have killed them. The wretched humans will take everything." The dragon let out a final sigh as his head crumbled to dust.

The sky had turned dark, Sesshomaru noticed, and he no longer stood as a child. His wounds had healed somehow as well. The clamor of weapons rising behind him drew his attention. Sesshomaru turned to find himself standing at the edge of a cliff, staring at an unfolding battle. Thousands of demons rushed at an army of human soldiers. The soldiers in front fell quickly, seemingly no match for their stronger opponents, until… A loud percussion split the air, and Sesshomaru watched as demons were torn apart by fire and smoke. The humans began to gain ground, and advanced with swelling numbers. A great wail rose from the demons below. Sesshomaru suddenly became aware that he was not alone.

"You gonna try fight with them? I was looking forward to testing my swing on all those demons, but I can take you on first." Inuyasha stood with his Tessaiga drawn, facing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw his half brother's friends move to join the fight below, aiding the human forces. Demons of every kind seemed banded in the struggle, dying together at the hands of one enemy. Sesshomaru's anger seethed within him.

"You would allow the humans to destroy our kind?" Sesshomaru fumed.

Inuyasha laughed mockingly. "They're not my kind. There's no place for demons in the future anyway. Face it Sesshomaru, all your power will mean nothing soon. Now if you're done talking, I've been waiting to kick your ass."

Inuyasha rushed forward, raising the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru drew his sword, the two clashing with force. His brother had grown stronger, and Sesshomaru felt the power of the Tessaiga driving hard against his own Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru twisted his blade, weaving to one side. Inuyasha jumped back, managing to avoid Sesshomaru's strike. The Tessaiga hummed as it cut through the air, seeking the fold of energy that layered itself between them. Sesshomaru would not succumb so easily to the wind scar, however, and he used the energy to change his momentum. Bakusaiga shown brilliantly as it sent its own emerald wave crashing forward. Inuyasha dodged, barely missing the destructive blow. He grinned at Sesshomaru.

"Is that all you got?"

Sesshomaru was so focused on his half brother, that he almost didn't hear Kaede's voice.

"This I would expect from Inuyasha. He is quick to his temper and not so smart when someone gets him started. But, ye Sesshomaru, I had thought should have learned something by now." The old priestess spoke, seated at the edge of the cliff.

Sesshomaru hesitated. Something in Kaede's tone caused him to falter. Inuyasha still stood ready to fight, but Sesshomaru sensed now that he appeared to be waiting for something.

"You are far from your village, old woman." Sesshomaru stated, wondering why Kaede should be there at all. From what Sesshomaru knew of Kaede, it was difficult to imagine a reason.

"It would seem as if that were so. But, sometimes it is easy to take things for granted." Kaede replied.

Sesshomaru's arm lowered slightly. Inuyasha turned from him and leapt lightly down the cliff. Sesshomaru walked to Kaede and stood, gazing down at the sight of his kind's slaughter.

"Is this what will happen?" He asked.

"This? It is not for me to say. What fate holds for any of us is something we only ever seem to discover after it comes to pass. I do know though, that each of us, demon and human alike, share a purpose here."

"I cannot allow for humans to destroy my kind. They are not meant to rule over demons, they are inferior and weak."

Kaede shook her head. "That is not for you to decide. Fearing what they may do, will not lead to anything but your own suffering. It is a difficult world we are all in."

"I do not fear humans."

"Oh? Then what is it you do fear?"

What Rin saw horrified her. Sesshomaru seemed to be unaware of where he was, shifted into his animal form and fighting against imaginary foes. His body slammed into a wall. He twisted, snarling and snapping his jaws. Sesshomaru appeared to be in pain, his eyes wild and red darted around, unreasoning. The other demons were enjoying the spectacle, as if it were nothing more than a mere amusement, which angered Rin. What were they doing to him? And how could he agree to be put into this position? Rin desperately wanted to run to him. Despite his terrible countenance at the moment and fearsome strength, Rin was not afraid of Sesshomaru.

The cliff had vanished, and Sesshomaru realized that he was in some kind of cavern. It was damp, dark, and the scent of an old enemy permeated the cave. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. Naraku was there.

Naraku's laugh rang in his ears as the demon appeared before him.

"Did you believe me dead?" Naraku sneered. "I have been biding my time, growing stronger. Not that you could ever defeat me, and I see that you are alone now. Without your troublesome brother to interfere, I will easily be able to absorb you and take your power."

Sesshomaru drew his sword. "I am glad Inuyasha did not kill you, that means I will have the pleasure of taking your life, Naraku."

At first, Rin thought he had heard her. Sesshomaru was still, staring down at her as she spoke. Relief was quickly replaced with shock as he moved to attack, and she realized almost too late that she had not been able to break through. Her reflexes saved her as she leapt and rolled under the sweep of Sesshomaru's large paw. Rin moved as fast as she was able, to avoid being hit. She was grateful that Sesshomaru did not seem to be able to focus on her movements very well. Perhaps it was an effect of whatever spell he was under, she thought. Rin struggled to think. What could she do to wake him up? He would kill her if she stayed in the chamber any longer, but Rin could not just leave Sesshomaru as he was.

Jaken paled when he saw Rin run up to Sesshomaru, and he thought his heart had stopped when Sesshomaru, in his true demonic form, lunged at the girl. What was Rin thinking? Jaken had to do something. A human truly would not stand a chance against his Lord, even if Sesshomaru was not fully aware of what he was doing.

Naraku dodged Bakusaiga, and shot a tentacle out at Sesshomaru, wrapping it around his leg. Another lashed forward and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist almost simultaneously. With his free hand, Sesshomaru sliced his claws at Naraku's grip. It was as if they hit only air. If he could strike Naraku with Bakusaiga, anything it touched would disintegrate. Sesshomaru would not allow him to escape, he would cut his opponent until nothing but dust remained. From somewhere deep in the cave, Sesshomaru heard Jaken shouting. Annoyed, he attempted to ignore his servant, and keep his focus on the fight. Jaken, however seemed to have other ideas. Sesshomaru was honestly taken by surprise when Jaken sent a blast from the Staff of Two Heads barreling at him. Jaken was attacking him? And, even worse, he was doing it while Sesshomaru was battling Naraku. The betrayal stung. He was right not to trust others.

Naraku's grip tightened. "I told you that you were no match for me… Now I will assimilate your body into mine." More of Naraku's tentacles took hold of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wrenched his sword arm free at last, whipping the blade at Naraku. Jaken's staff hit him again, and Sesshomaru turned to face his betrayer, no longer intending to wait until finishing Naraku off.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you must stop at once!" Jaken cried. "You will never forgive yourself, or me for that matter!"

Sesshomaru didn't know what Jaken was talking about, but rage had filled him, and the desire to tear the imp apart was overwhelming. "You have betrayed me Jaken."

"No, no my Lord. You must trust me! I am your faithful servant. You must stop trying to fight! If you don't, Rin will die!" Jaken wailed.

Sesshomaru looked back at Naraku, who stood smiling wickedly at him. This was his chance to destroy the demon, but Jaken's words now troubled him. Was Rin truly in danger? It didn't make sense that killing Naraku could hurt Rin, but if Jaken were telling the truth, he had to heed the warning. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, preparing, against his greater inclinations, to flee. Naraku's face contorted and shifted strangely. Sesshomaru hesitated as his surroundings shifted. He found himself back in the great chamber, rubble strewn across the floor, and himself in natural form. Where Naraku had been, Rin stood, with a look of fear on her face. Jaken was present as well, holding up his staff defensively. Sesshomaru let his body change to his human seeming shape, and fell to his knees, the anguish of what he had almost done overtaking him.

Rin saw the change happen, and relief swept through her. Jaken had done it! She ran up to Sesshomaru excitedly, and threw her arms around him. He flinched at her touch.

"Rin, I didn't…" he started, but she interrupted him by raising her lips to his.

Sesshomaru didn't care about anything in that moment except that Rin was alive. His arms wrapped around her, drawing Rin tighter against his chest as their kiss deepened. Now, it was over, Sesshomaru thought to himself. He would not lose her.

Sesshomaru's mother watched with curiosity while the other demons murmured about the human her son embraced. Sesshomaru had taken after his father even more than she had thought. It didn't matter, he had passed the tests. Secretly she felt a touch of pride. She would let him enjoy his moment for now. There would be plenty of pressures for Sesshomaru to face soon enough. The daiyokai turned to leave, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha.

Where to now?

Emi found herself a bit concerned when Jaken huffily burst into the room. The imp crossed the floor and collapsed near the bed, shaking his head and murmuring.

"What happened?" Emi asked, drawing closer. "Is Rin alright?"

"She's fine. It's Lord Sesshomaru I'm worried about." Jaken moaned. "I had known that Lord Sesshomaru held a weakness for the girl, but this is going to bring trouble. Those who come together in passion stay together in tears!"

Emi stared at Jaken, considering his words. It was true that the Lord would be expected to marry a demoness of high standing, not a mortal woman. She had heard the stories of Sesshomaru's father, and his tryst with a human, but this would be a different case. Emi felt pity for Rin. The human did not fit in here, and it would be almost impossible for her to be accepted. Still, the image of Sesshomaru defying tradition and binding himself to the beautiful human girl was a romantic one. Anyway, humans did not live very long at all, so it was possible that the court would tolerate the arrangement without too much fuss. Sesshomaru could simply appoint an heir, or marry afterwards and that would be that.

Emi placed a hand on Jaken's shoulder. "Don't worry so much. It will work out."

When Sesshomaru lifted Rin from the floor, and carried her out of the chamber, her heart was racing. He walked calmly past the group of demons huddled at the entrance, and proceeded down the hall. When they entered a bedroom even more luxurious than the one Rin had been assigned to, she felt a bit overwhelmed. Sesshomaru gently laid Rin on the bed and removed his armor. Rin felt her cheeks flush as Sesshomaru disrobed, revealing his lean, muscular form. His mouth hung parted slightly as he climbed on top of her and carefully undid the ties to her kimono. Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rin's neck, kissing her lightly.

It was not difficult for Sesshomaru to take his time, even if that had been a struggle before. This would be for her, and he would not rush what he did. His hands caressed Rin's body, and he felt her shudder pleasurably. A small smile pulled at his mouth as he moved down to her small tangle of moist curls. He parted her folds with one hand, while the other traced the back of her thigh. Sesshomaru's tongue brushed against Rin's flesh, teasing each crevasse as he tasted her. Rin didn't know what had caused Sesshomaru to touch her in the way that he was, but the feel of his tongue caressing her gently was incredible. She moaned and spread her legs wider, moving her hips along with his rhythm. Before long, Sesshomaru felt Rin's body convulse. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, and Sesshomaru felt a wave of desire rise in him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin panted "Please…"

Sesshomaru pulled himself up until his face hovered over hers. "Yes, Rin?"

She blushed. "Please take me. I… I want you to… be inside."

Sesshomaru felt himself throb with need. He positioned himself at her opening and slid into Rin. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Rin eagerly moved her hips against his. Sesshomaru lowered his head and ran his tongue over one of Rin's nipples, circling it and thrusting harder into her as she squeezed his hips tighter with her thighs. The effort of holding back intensified every touch. Rin's breath was heavy and ragged, her eyes glazed with pleasure as they met Sesshomaru's. He kissed her more urgently. Rin nipped his lip with her teeth, and Sesshomaru felt his control slipping. As a low growl left him, though, he was surprised when Rin moaned in response and bit his lip harder. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hips and slammed into her. She cried out and dug her fingernails into his shoulders, her expression a mixture between pain and rapture. There was only so much he could take. The sight of Rin so vulnerable and so desiring pushed him over the edge. Sesshomaru released, filling Rin with his seed.

Sesshomaru stood by the bed, watching Rin as she slept. Despite the fact that she was human, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked tangled in the sheets. He had not really considered what he would do once his position had been secured. It had been far less complicated when his only goal had been to travel the countryside, seeking battle. Now, there would be more expected of him. He would have an obligation to marry, but the council would be expecting an arrangement to someone other than a human. Rin was, however, the only one he wanted. Sesshomaru knew that if he were to take a demoness as a bride, it would hurt Rin, and he could not bring himself to do that. The others would have to deal with his decision either way, he decided. That had been the point of claiming his title, after all. Sesshomaru bent down and brushed his lips against Rin's forehead. Still sleeping, Sesshomaru saw her smile and heard her sigh. He wanted to wake the girl, to tell her everything he felt for her. Instead, Sesshomaru laid down next to Rin, and wrapped an arm around her waist, breathing in her scent and listening to her heart beat until he also fell asleep.


End file.
